Tyler's Pack
Tyler's Pack 'was a group of thirteen unsired Hybrids consisting of three females and ten males. Most of them were killed by Klaus in ''O Come, All Ye Faithful. History Tyler's Pack was first formed in the year of 2010. They were a group of Hybrids who were a part of the corrupted forced pack of original hybrid Klaus, do to the fact that they were sired to him. Months prior to the forming of the pack lonewolf Hayley helped Alpha Tyler break his sire bond and then later reuniting with him to do the same for others. During the course of the forming there have been several people who have joined the pack of 13 members which include Tyler, Adrian, Kimberley, and several others. There have also been people who have joined the pack and later on decide to leave or they have died; After breaking his sire bond Chris joins the pack temporarily and performs a few duties then decides to leave before Klaus finds out and retaliates unfortunately he never got the chance before he became a sacrifice. Hayley is a werewolf who was temporarily with the pack to see that they all break their sire bond then its off to another which she does occasionally. Hayley is revealed that she was working with Shane to kill 12 of the hybrids. Currently the Pack is not existent due to most of the werewolves being dead and Tyler on the run from Klaus. Alpha Tyler Lockwood was the Alpha of the pack of unsired hybrids. Challenges So far there has only been one challenge for head of the pack as Alpha. Kimberley knowingly begin to challenge Tyler for seat as alpha in the episode We'll Always Have Bourbon Street. A morning witnessing the sire unbonding process being performed by Adrian Kimberley takes authority stepping in to call everything off. Later that night Hayley inform Tyler that he is Alpha and he has to take control back from her but the other hybrids all ready started seeing her as their alpha after showing her dominance with Adrian then kidnapping Caroline. Later on in a fight between Tyler and Kimberley in the presence of all members of the forming pack Tyler take the upper hand showing his power and dominance winning the fight causing his opponent to yield letting all members know that he is the alpha as they all kneel to him in respect, however It should be noted that he caught her by surprise, and all members of the pack did not kneel to him out of respect, they only kneel to Tyler because he threatened to rip Kimberley's heart out of her chest, if they didn't kneel to him. Members S4 Tyler HQ.jpg|Tyler Former Member 250px-Hayley HQ.jpg|Hayley Deceased Members Chris.PNG|Chris CharakterAdrian1.jpg|Adrian 418px-Kim (4x08).png|Kimberley Reree.jpg Grrtgt.jpg Uiuret.jpg Trtrgt.jpg Fdvre.jpg Poyo.jpg Lop.jpg Io.jpg Lkkl.jpg Possibly Adrian.PNG Powers & Abilities ''Hybrids have the powers of both werewolves and vampires, both physically enhanced abilities and forms of mind compulsion. These powers and abilities grow stronger with age, blood, during a full moon, or by transforming into their werewolf forms;'' *Super Strength' - Hybrids are stronger than werewolves or vampires, but because of their vampire and werewolf heritage their abilities get stronger with age, just like vampires and werewolves. Their wolf form will boost their power due to the werewolf side. While older vampires are stronger and more challenging for many newborn hybrids, if a hybrid fights a vampire closer to its age range, it will win. However,Ray Sutton (a dying non-fully transformed, unsuccessful hybrid) was shown to be very strong and nearly killed Damon until Stefan saved him. *'Super Speed' - Hybrid's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any werewolf or vampires. Hybrids can use this ability in human or wolf form. *'Super Agility' - Hybrids possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Senses'''- Hybrids have superior sight, hearing, smell, taste, and any other senses *'Super Durability-' Hybrids can take a lot of trauma and never get tired or fatigued *'Super Healing' - Hybrids have the combined healing capabilities of both vampire's and werewolves *'Mind Compulsion' - A Hybrid can compel the minds of humans]. They cannot compel anyone on vervain though or any other creature except for Klaus who can compel vampires. *'Immortality'- Like Vampires a Hybrid stops aging the moment they transition. *'Dream Manipulation' - Hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like Vampires. The Hybrids can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Due to their vampire heritage, Hybrids are able to exert certain control over their own emotions, e.g. They can turn off their humanity. *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their Werewolf heritage, a Hybrid has a bite which is fatal to Vampires, but the Hybrid bite takes effect quicker than a normal Werewolf bite.. *'Transformation Control' - Hybrids have the ability to shapeshift/transform at will and anytime that they desire, compared to that of a normal werewolf who are forced to transform only once a month on a full moon. However, obviously seen in The Ties That Bind, while hybrids can change at will, they still have no control over their actions as Werewolves. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement '- Hybrids are capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. *'Daytime Walking' - Due to their Werewolf heritage, Hybrids are able to move around during the day and in the sun without the use of a Lapis Lazuli mystical stone bound to a piece of jewellery. Weaknesses *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a hybrid's heart will result in death. *'Mind Compulsion' - An Original can compel Hybrids because they are half vampire and cant compel any other supernatural creature, only humans *'Klaus Sire Bond'- Hybrids are obligated to serve Klaus because his blood created them and they feel loyal to him because he freed them from the pain of turning every full moon.They have limited free will, along with lack of control. In order to break the sire bond,the hybrid needs to keep transforming into a wolf until it doesn't hurt anymore.(breaking every bone of their body over and over) *'Vervain' - Hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts and cant compel anyone on vervain. *'Wolfsbane' - Hybrids are affected to wolfsbane like their werewolf counterparts. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Due to their vampire heritage, hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of non-original hybrids to explode, it can also kill them as well *'Gilbert Device' - A hybrid can be affected by the Gilbert device. *'Hybrid Bloodline -' If Klaus dies, then all the hybrids will die along with him. Trivia *Klaus killed all of them in O Come, All Ye Faithful except for Tyler and Hayley. Chris died before the massacre. See also Category:Groups Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolf Packs Category:Hybrids Category:Deceased